


ALPHA GUARDIANS

by Little_Eagle74



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, alphas betas omegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Eagle74/pseuds/Little_Eagle74
Summary: For this story, there is no Ronan or infinity stone. The Quill family are from Earth, but the twins go into space when they are 18 and join the Ravagers to hunt down the person that killed their mom one Taserface. The Ravagers are part of Nova Corps but take on extra work from time to time to help pay the bills. Slow burn.
Relationships: Aleta Ogord/Stakar Ogord, Doc & Shifty (OMC), Drax the Destroyer & Kraglin Obfonteri, Ego the Living Planet/Meredith Quill, Gamora/Peter Quill, Gef & Narblink, Groot & Raegan, Horuz & Rocket Raccoon, Nebula & Charlie-27, Oblo & Tullk, Yondu Udonta & Petra Quill (OFC)
Kudos: 1





	ALPHA GUARDIANS

**PROLOGUE:** **Earth**

November 17, 1980 a young lady by the name of Meredith Quill gives birth to twins a girl she names Petra Brandy and a boy Peter Jason their father a man named Ego was from the stars. Just who he really is not even Meredith knows. The twins are born at home and not in the hospital. This proves to be a good thing when 24 hours after they are born little Petra changes colors. Her true skin color is blue where Peter stays the color of all Terrans like his mother. Now just where Petra gets her coloring from Meredith has no idea as Ego was the same color as her. The doctors on Earth put a translator in Peter when the twins are around three but when they ask about putting one in Petra their mom says that she is sick, so she never gets one on Earth. The translator is so that if they ever go into space at least one can understand what is said.

This turns out to be a good thing when the twins reach the age of 18. For it is at that time they must head into space.

**CHAPTER 1: Earth**

The day the twins turned 18 in 1998 is a day that will stay with them for a long time as it is the day their mom is taken from them. A man known by the name Taserface comes to Terra or Earth and kills her while looking for Petra and Peter. He was there to take them back with him for they are worth a lot of money to some very bad people out in space that want to get even with their father for some reason. What Taserface did not know was that Ego himself was going to come for them in three years when they turned 21 but because of what he did he won’t be around to see just what these two can really do.

As they reach the house they still share with their mom. They find her gasping for air and almost dead. She tells them that they must leave Earth for space and find their real dad.

“Petra, Peter, you must leave Earth and go into space. There you will find your real dad somewhere. These will help you do just that, I was going to wait until you turned 21 to tell you all of this. But given what has happened to me you need to leave now. The necklaces will call for a transport to take you somewhere safe and there you can find help.” Meredith says with her last breath.

When they leave Earth, they have on them all the old songs that their mom grow-up with and liked as will, as some modern songs. These they have on MP3 Players and Walkman’s, so they can transfer them later.

**CHAPTER 2: Landing on Xandar**

After landing on the planet Xandar and getting their papers straitened around the Quill twins head out into the stars to try and find out anything on the one who killed their mom Meredith Quill back on Terra. Xandar is the leading planet for all newcomers in the Galaxy that need papers as it houses the Nova Corps. As they get off the transport ship, they are meant by Denarian Saal and Corpsman Dey. Petra can’t understand what they are saying so Peter must translate for her.

"Can you help us? We were told that when we landed, we had to go to Nova Headquarters and get our papers straitened around but we don't know where to go? We’re Petra and Peter Quill twins.” Peter says to them.

"No, problem. I'm Denarian Saal and this is Corpsman Dey. It's our job to show new people just where to go as they get off the transports. If you'll follow us." Saal says.

"Thank you." Peter says taking a hold of Petra's hand. "We're from Terra and this is our first time in space."

"Oh, I see this must be all pretty new to you then." Corpsman Dey says.

"Yes, not to say scary as well." Peter says.

"Does she talk?" Corpsman Dey asks.

"Oh, ummm.... Yes, but she does not have a translator and does not understand what you are saying." Peter explains.

"Oh, now I understand. I was just worried why she had yet to say anything is all." Dey answered.

They enter Nova Headquarters and meet Nova Prime who has a translator put into Petra and lets her know that in space her color does not matter so she can let her true self show for the first time.

“Nova Prime.” Saal says as they enter the room.

“Oh, Denarian Saal and Corpsman Dey, what can I do for the two of you?” Nova Prime asks.

“We would like to introduce you to two Terrans that have just got off a transport and need to get their papers straightened around.” They say. “This is Peter Quill and his twin sister Petra. Peter and Petra this is the head The Nova Corps Nova Prime.”

“Nice to meet you.” Peter says. “Sorry but Petra doesn’t know what you are saying. She doesn’t have a translator like I do so I have to do all the talking.”

“Oh, and why is it she doesn’t have one? May I ask.” Nova Prime asks.

“Is there somewhere we can talk in private about that. As it would be a good idea to get her one, but it is kind of a secret as to why she doesn’t already have one.” Peter says.

“Sure, just follow me and we’ll use the office over there.” Nova Prime says.

They go into the office where Nova Prime pulls the curtains down so no one can see in.

“Now, just why is that only one of you got a translator back on Terra. When most of the time all children get one as soon as they can.” Nova Prime says.

Peter turns to Petra and makes sure it’s okay with her that this comes out. 

“Is it okay that Nova Prime knows about everything Petra? You know we are not on Terra anymore and out here things are different.” Peter tells his sister.

“It’s okay Peter maybe she can get the translator that I need, and you won’t have to translate anymore for me. Go ahead and tell her everything.” Petra says.

“Okay.” Peter says.

“Sorry, all she understands is Terran.” Peter tells Nova Prime.

“That’s okay at least she understands that much.” Nova Prime says.

“Thank you, for understanding. First, we are only half Terran with that half begin our mother as for our father we have no idea. Second, our mom believes that it is due to our father that Petra came out as she is. Third, we are here to find a man named Taserface he killed our mom while looking for the two of us and we have no idea as to what he wanted us for.” Peter explained to Nova Prime.

“Okay, let me get this straight. One you are only half Terran the other half is who knows what. Second, Petra is different, may I ask how? Third this man Taserface he sounds familiar and I think I know some other people who just might be able to help you get him. Now do I have that right?” Nova Prime asks.

“Yes, you do and as to how Petra is different. Petra why don’t you show Nova Prime.” Peter says. Petra nods as she touches the side of her face and the mask along with the gloves she is wearing disappear and her normal blue skin shows for the first time to another person.

“Oh, my word. Now I see why she didn’t get the translator on Terra like you. Would you please tell her I would like for her to come here, and let me get a good look at her?” Nova Prime says.

“Petra, Nova Prime would like to go over to her, so she can get a good look at you.” Peter tells her. Petra moves closer, so Nova Prime can get a better look at her.

“Yes, I believe a translator is good idea for her even if she is a bet older then we usually put them in, but I think it will still work.” Nova Prime says. “Tell her not to put the mask back on I want to get the feel of what others think of seeing her without it and Nova Corps as will, as Xandar in general is the best place to do that.”

“Petra, Nova Prime says not to put your mask back on she wants to see what others are going to say about you and thinks Nova Corps as will, as Xandar in general is the best place for that. Okay?” Peter says. At Petra’s nods, they head out to the other room.

At the sight of Petra both Denarian Saal and Corpsman Dey due a double take just to make sure they are seeing right.

“Is there a problem gentleman?” Nova Prime asks.

“Umm… No, Nova Prime we’re just wondering is this the same person that entered the room with you?” They ask.

“And who else would it be? It seems that although Petra and Peter Quill maybe twins and from Terra they are only half Terran. So, as you see Petra has more than likely taken after some part of their father.” Nova Prime says. “This is the first time anyone has ever seen the real Petra Quill.”

“I for one think it is good to finally get to meet to the real you, young lady.” Corpsman Dey says.

Petra turns to Peter to tell her what Corpsman Dey said. Petra tells Peter to tell him thank you.

“Petra says, ‘Thank you, Corpsman Dey.’” Peter tells him.

“We are heading down to the clinic, to get Petra a translator so Peter doesn’t have to translate all the time.” Nova Prime says.

“Can I come a long, Nova Prime?” Corpsman Dey asks.

“Of course, you may. Then you can help me out with a little problem these two have. While we wait for her wake up.” Nova Prime says.

They head down to the clinic and as soon as the head nurse sees Nova Prime comes over.

“Nova Prime what can we do for you?” She asks.

“I would like you meet Peter and Petra Quill believe it or not twins from Terra. Petra needs a translator I’m sure you can see why she didn’t get one on Terra as a young girl.” Nova Prime says.

“Yes, I can see, and we can get her in right away. I take it her brother will have to be there to help translate what is happening to her for us.” The nurse says.

“Yes, he will be there to do that.” Nova Prime says. “If you would call me when it is over.”

“Good and of course we’ll call as soon as it is done.” The nurse tells Nova Prime.

The nurse leads the twins back to see the doctor and get Petra’s implant to make Peter’s life easier.

“Hello, you must be Peter and Petra Quill, I’m Doctor Mall and I’ll be doing Petra’s implant. Can she understand anything I say?” The doctor asks Peter.

“I’m afraid not doc. That’ why I’m here so I can translate for her I have a translator.” Peter says.

“Will that’s good. Can you tell her that I’m going to have to shave a little of her hair just behind her right ear, so I can put the implant there? Then I’ll give her something to knock her out.” The doc asks.

“Just one thing doc make sure that whatever you use to knock her doesn’t have aspirin in it. That can kill her.” Peter tell her.

“Just what is aspirin? I’ll keep that in mind.” The doc says.

“Oh, here is some from Terra I can take it.” Peter says handing over the bottle that they brought with them.

“Okay, let’s get that analyzed.” The doc says. When they get the results from the analyzing they find out that they do have something similar and it is what they use most of the time.  
  


“Petra, Doctor Mall here is going to shave a little of your hair just behind your right ear so she can put the implant there then give you something to knock you out. Okay?” Peter tells Petra. Petra nods.

“Okay, doc you can go ahead and do what you must is it okay if I stay and hold her hand?” Peter asks.

“Sure, you just might want to look away during the procedure is all.” The doc says.

The procedure goes just as it should and one hour later finds Petra Quill sleeping off the shot, they gave her with Peter watching over her. Nova Prime is on her way down to them with good news about Taserface.

While the twins where in the clinic Nova Prime and Corpsman Dey have been considering the man Taserface for them. They have found out that he was once part of the Ravagers a group that is now helping Nova Corps but where once outlaws. The man Taserface is wanted by the Ravagers for crimes against them after beginning thrown out of the Ravagers.

“How is she?” Nova Prime asks as she enters the room.

“Sleeping right now we won’t know for sure if it took until she wakes up, but the doctor is hopeful.” Peter says.

“That’s good. I have some good news for when she does wake up it’s about the man Taserface that killed your mom back on Terra.” Nova Prime says.

As they are talking Petra starts to wake up and screams as she hears and understands voices she didn’t before.

“Shh, Pet, it’s okay they put an implant in, so you can now understand what everyone is saying that’s all.” Peter says and Petra calms down.

“Sorry, but that just freaked me out a little bit there.” Petra says. “Oh, my this is the first time I have gone so long seeing my true skin it’s kind of fun.” Petra says holding up her hands.

“That’s quite all right and understandable. I’m Nova Prime and this is Corpsman Dey.” Nova Prime says.

“My wife and little girl both have the pink skin of the Krylorian.” Corpsman Dey says.

“Oh, I would love to meet them.” Petra says. “To see others who have different colored skin as will.”

“I’ll see what I can do. If that’s alright with you Nova Prime?” Corpsman Dey asks.

“Of course, if it makes this young lady feel better about herself after so long. However, I have news for the two of you and it’s about the man Taserface that killed your mom back on Terra? So, let’s go up to my office while Corpsman Dey goes and gets his wife and little girl from home.” Nova Prime says.

They head up to Nova Prime’s office, so they can talk in private. While Corpsman Dey heads home to get his wife and little girl so they can meet Petra Quill.

“Now, about Taserface.” Nova Prime begins. “It appears that at one point in time he was a part of a group that now helps Nova Corps from time to time. They are trying to turn over a new leaf in a way and do good but some like this Taserface just won’t give up the old ways. We have contacted a group that has been looking for Taserface and they are willing to take the two of you on as part of their group” Nova Prime tells them. “The captain is a Centaurian named Yondu Udonta. I think you will get along great with him Petra you both have one thing in common and that is you both have blue skin. His first mate is a Xandarian named Kraglin Obfonteri. Now there is just one more thing you need to know about and that is Alpha, Beta and Omegas? Do you know what they are?” Nova Prime Asks.

“We know that Terrans are Betas but as for Alphas or Omegas? We don’t have a clue.” They both say.

“Okay, a quick rundown. Alphas can be either Male or Female. Alphas are those that more than likely give orders. Believe it or not I’m what is known as an Alpha Female meaning my husband is an Omega Male or that he can give birth to kids which he has done twice now. With that said you can pretty much tell that Omegas can also be Male or Female.” Nova Prime tells them.

“Is there a test to tell which you are?” Petra asks.

“Yes, there is, and I’ll make sure the two of you get it.” Nova Prime answers. “I will say this much considering the first mate of the Ravagers you will be with. Xandarian Omegas can give off as Betas until they meet their Alphas then change into Omegas so keep an eye on him when you meet any new people out there. They should have a doctor on board but just in case.”

“Okay, we’ll keep an eye on him.” Petra says.

Corpsman Dey chooses that time to come back with his family.

“Nova Prime, Petra and Peter Quill I would like you to meet my wife Sherie and little girl Fay.” Corpsman Dey says as they enter the room.

“Oh, now ain’t she just the cutest thing Peter.” Petra says as she goes over to Fay. “Hi, how are you?”

“I’m fine.” Fay says trying to hide in her mom’s arms.

“There’s no reason to hide from me. I used to hide from everyone but I’m not hiding anymore. You want to be my first friend and I do mean my very first fiend?” Petra asks the little girl.

“Can I mommy? Can I be her first friend she looks like she can use all the friends she can get.” Fay asks.

“Sure, thing why don’t you start by going to her and giving her a great big hug.” Sherie says to her little girl.

“Okay, mommy.” Fay says as she holds her arm out to Petra. Petra takes and swings her around in circles.

“This is my twin brother Peter even though we don’t look alike.” Petra says to Fay.

“I don’t have any brothers or sisters.” Fay says. “But I have a lot of cousins.”

“Will trust me they can be just as good.” Peter says. Taking Fay from Petra.

“Why is your sister blue and you’re not?” Fay asks Peter.

“We don’t know to tell you the truth. We think it may have something to do with our father but since we don’t know who he is or where he is, we can’t ask him.” Peter answers her.

“What about your mom?” Sherie asks.

“She was killed by a man named Taserface back on Terra that’s why we’re here to find him and ask him why he killed her.” Petra answers.

“I just informed them that the Ravagers have been looking for Taserface as will, that Captain Yondu Udonta and his men have agreed to take them on to find him.” Nova Prime says.

“That’s good we have worked with Yondu Udonta before he is a good person and will look after these two.” Corpsman Dey says. “When is the Captain do back in port Nova Prime?”

“In about a week Corpsman Dey. We need to find somewhere for these two to stay until then.” Nova Prime says.

“Why don’t they come stay with us until then, Rhomann?” Sherie asks.

“That is a good idea Sherie. What do you two say, you could stay with us and get to know your way around Xandar.” Corpsman Dey says.

“Sounds good to me. How about you Petra?” Peter asks his sister.

“Sounds great. It might take me a while to get used to begin out with my true skin showing and this is a great place to do that.” Petra says.

So, while they wait for Yondu to get back to port they stay with Corpsman Dey and his family and get know Xandar. Petra also gets used to going out without her mask and gloves on all the time to hide her blue skin like on Terra.

It is while they are staying with them that Petra’s true problem comes out and that is that her body does not stay at 98.6 degrees like it should.

“Mommy, why does Petra shake like she is cold always?” Fay asks.

“I don’t know but I think we need to find out and see what can be done for her.” Sherie answers.

They take Petra back to see the Dr. to find out why she is always shaking and to have the test done for Alpha, Beta or Omega on both her and Peter.

“As to why Petra shakes that is due to her having what is called Hypoxia (she got it during birth, or her lungs did not develop right before birth) you need to find a way to keep her body temperature 98.6 degrees. Now as for the other test I got some very strange results on that. Terrains are supposed, to be all Betas but for some reason these two are not. Petra is an Omega Female and Peter is an Alpha Male. Now as to why they turned out like that all I can think of is their father. That is not all unlike most Omegas I have seen Petra is 100% female, so there for does not have the penis that most Omegas have.” The doc says.

“Will if that doesn’t make things even more diffractal for them. As to what to do about Petra I think Nova Prime might be able to help there.” Corpsman Dey says.

They leave the clinic and go up to see Nova Prime about Petra’s body heat. As will to tell her that they are an Omega and an Alpha. It is at this time that Nova Prime tells them that she would like to adopt them into her family.

“Nova Prime, we have just come from the clinic and have found out a few things.” Dey tells her.

“Oh, and just have you found out?” Nova Prime asks.

“First of all, Petra has what is called Hypoxia (she got it during birth, or her lungs did not develop right before birth), and we need to find a way to keep her body temperature 98.6 degrees. Second, they are not Betas like most Terrains, but Petra is an Omega and Peter is an Alpha.” Dey answers her.

“Oh, I see. I believe that Captain Udonta might be able to help us with the body heat but as for them begin an Omega and an Alpha we’ll have to see about finding the right Omega pills for Petra to take.” Nova Prime says.

“That sounds good. Can you get a hold of Captain Udonta about that?” Dey asks.

“Sure, I’ll call him now.” She says.

“Captain Udonta, this is Nova Prime. We have a problem that I need your help with.” Nova Prime says when Yondu answers.

“Of course, Nova Prime, what can I do for you?” Yondu asks.

“I would like you to meet those two-young people I told you about the ones looking for Taserface. This is Petra and her twin brother Peter Quill. As you can see Petra is blue that is due to her having what is called Hypoxia (she got it during birth, or her lungs did not develop right before birth). We are looking for a way to keep her body at 98.6 degrees. I was hoping that you could give us an idea of how to go about that?” Nova Prime says.

“I think I have a good idea as to how to help her. First, I would like to say that this is the first time I have meant someone who is blue that was not from my people, Miss Quill.” Yondu says.

“Thank you, I spent the first 18 years of my life covering it up, Captain Udonta. I would like to say that this is the first time that anyone has seen my true color.” Petra tells him.

“Yes, growing up on Terra like you did I understand.” Yondu says.  
“Thank you for that and for helping us find Taserface.” Petra says.

“You are very welcome and as for what to do about your body heat, I would suggest a set of thermals. I have the same problem with my body heat as I have what is called Cyanosis (the home planet of my people didn't have enough oxygen) and they help me stay warm, but I would get a set with heat control as well as the same color as your skin.” Yondu says. “Miss Quill, if I may ask why, do you have, a cane?”

“It’s from an injury back on Terra. My knee was badly hurt a few years ago but I’m doing better now.” Petra says.

“I’ll see that she gets a pair and in the color of her skin that way no one knows about them.” Nova Prime says as they hang up.

“Now I have some good news for the two of you my Omega and I talked and have agreed that if you want, we would like to adopt you into our family.” Nova Prime says.

“We would like that.” They answer and so are adopted by Nova Prime.

They set out to get the thermals and Nova Prime pays for them. The first pair are of a neutral color. A few days later three sets of blue thermals arrive at the Dey house for Petra.

A few days before they get ready to leave Dey and his family get them PADDS, so they can all keep in touch this also lets Petra and Fey play games with each other.

“Petra, I have somethings for you before you leave.” Nova Prime says.

“Okay, Nova Prime.” Petra says going over to her.

Nova Prime hands her a bag containing the following items: Med Cards on both her and Peter, what they hope are Omega pills for Terrans and the shot for the first mate in case he meets his Alpha at a bad time.

“Now the Omega pills we are not sure about as we have never had to make them for half Terrans but I’m hoping that it is at least a start.” Nova Prime says. “The shot for the first mate we know works as most all Xandarian Omegas take it the first time. The Med Cards for both you and Peter are as close to done as we could get them the two of you and the ship doctor can finish them if we missed anything.”

“I also have a box for you to take to the Eclector, Petra.” Nova Prime says. “If I was you, I would wait until you are alone in your room before opening it.”

“Okay, I’ll do that.” Petra says.

“Thank you, Nova Prime for everything you and everyone has done for us. We’ll keep you informed as to what happens out there.” Peter says.

“I trust that you will.” Nova Prime says. “I’ll see you both after your work is done.”  
“You got it, Nova Prime.” Petra says.

**CHAPTER 3: Peter and Petra Quill meet Yondu Udonta**

A week later the local Ravager group put into port to pick them up and get started. The captain of this Ravager group is named Yondu Udonta and his first mate is named Kraglin Obfonteri. Yondu is an Alpha from the Centaurian specie while Kraglin is supposed to be a Beta from Xandar but they are not sure as Omegas from Xandar can pass as Betas until they meet their Alphas. All Terrans up until now have been Betas however Peter and Petra are the only ones that have ever been born that have been anything else. Peter was born an Alpha while Petra is an Omega but has yet to go into her first heat.

As they fly across the Galaxy with their newly adopted family the twins find out a lot about themselves and those around them. They are settling in as Yondu makes a call to Stakar Ogord the head of the Ravagers to let him know what is going on with Taserface this time.

“I got bad news boss.” Yondu says.

“Let me guess it’s about Taserface the no-good f*****err.” Ogord says.

“Right first guess, this time he has gone and killed someone on Terra leaving her kids without a mom and they don’t know their dad. They’re here looking for the scumbag themselves and they’re only 18 in Terran years which means they’re only children by our standards even if by Terran standards they are adults.” Yondu tells him. “The really bad thing is they are only half Terran the other half their father is will they have no idea. Here’s the reason I called have you ever seen or heard of a Celestial that was blue?”

“No but I have heard of kids that have turned a different color due to begin half Celestial. Why do you ask?” Stakar says.

“Will you’re just going to have to see it to believe it boss. One of the twins is almost as blue as me.” Yondu says.

“What are you kidding me Yondu? Almost as blue as you.” He says.

“Yep, I swear it took me by surprise. If I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn’t have believed it myself.” He answers.

“I want to meet these two.” Stakar says.

“Kraglin, go get our two new crew members.” Yondu tells his first mate.

“Sure thing, Cap’n.” He answers.

“Petra and Peter, the Cap’n wants to see the two of you for a few minutes.” Kraglin tells them.

“Okay, lead the way, Kraglin.” Petra says.

Kraglin or Kraggs as they soon start teasing him leads the way to the bridge, so they can see what Yondu wants to talk to them about.

“Captain, you wanted to talk to us.” Peter says as they come on to the bridge of the Eclector.

“Oh, yes I would like the two of you meet the leader of the Ravagers Stakar Ogord. Stakar this is Petra and Peter Quill the twins I was telling you about.” Yondu says.

“I can now see just what you mean by the color of Petra her skin is almost the same shade as yours Yondu. It’s nice to meet you, I’m afraid that the one you seek was at one-time part of the Ravagers. I had to threw him out when he didn’t want to follow the rules after we joined up with the Nova Corps.” Stakar informs them.

“Nova Prime, already told us as much back on Xandar. It’s nice to meet you as will, Sir.” The twins reply.

“It’s good to know that Nova Prime inform you of that. Does it bother you that he was once a Ravager like Yondu and myself still are?” Stakar asks them.

“No, we know that the two of you are trying to change the way people think of Ravagers. If he doesn’t play by the rules anymore then he must deal with the consequences of his actions.” Peter says.

“This one shows signs of a true Ravager already, Yondu. Is this the way you feel as will, Petra?” He asks her.

“My brother in this case speaks for the both of us. Taserface took the only parent we have known away from us. Even if on Terra we are considered Adults. We are still only 18 years old no matter how you look at it and 21 is the legal age even there.” Petra tells him.

“What you are still underage even on Terra?!” Stakar asks/yells.

“Yes, we are. Does that make things harder on Taserface?” Petra asks.

“Hell, yea it does. He knows that Ravagers only hold those of the age of 21 as Adults. This is the last draw for him, I want him dead this time. Betraying the Ravager code is never a good thing but to kill the only parent of two underage children is going way too far. Even though you are not of age we will look after you and make you Ravagers when the time comes.” Stakar tells them. “This way you will have a family that will always look after the two of you no matter what as long as you follow the rules of the Ravagers.”

“We will do our best to never let you down, Sir.” They both promise Stakar. “Nova Prime has adopted us as will.”

“That is all I ask from you. Welcome to the family. Yondu they are in your care finish raising them like family. Over and out.” Stakar says as he ends the communications.

“Over and out.” Yondu repeats.

“Will now we have two new Ravagers to beak in on this mission, Kraglin.” Yondu tells his first mate.

“That we do, Cap’n. That we do.” Kraglin says. “I’ll take them around and introduce them to the crew.”

“That sounds like a good idea and make sure they each get a place to sleep make the rooms next to each other.” Yondu tells him.

“Will do, Cap’n.” Kraglin says.

Kraglin leads the twins off on a tour of the Eclector to meet everyone aboard. They start with the doctor or doc as she is known to all by.

“Hey doc I got some new crew members for ya to meet.” Kraglin says as they enter the Med Bay area.

“Oh, I heard we had had some new members coming aboard. Hi I’m doc.” A slander Krylorian says.

“This is Petra and Peter Quill twins from Terra.” Kraglin tells her.

“Twins are you sure they don’t look anything alike.” Doc says.

“We’re twins, doc. My skin color has something to do with our dad but what we’re not sure.” Petra explains. “Nova Prime, gave me these there our Med Cards.”

“Oh. That will help a lot. You’re the first Terrans I’ve seen so I don’t know much about your species I’m afraid.” Doc says. “Oh, my word. Kraglin has the Captain seen these yet?”

“No, why do you ask?” Kraggs asks.  
“Oh, let’s just say you need to have him look at the new members file.” Doc says.

“Okay, I’ll let him know when we get back to the bridge.” Kraggs says.

“That’s okay I’ll help you out when I can.” Petra says. “There’s a lot I wouldn’t mind learning about the others myself.”

“Okay, just stop by anytime you want, and we’ll talk.” Doc tells her. They leave and head to the landing bay.

“Gef, you here.” Kraggs says.

“Yea, I’m here. What ya need, Kraglin?” Gef says as he gets out from under one of the M-Ships.

“Cap’n wants everyone to meet the new members of the crew. This is Petra and Peter Quill. Twins from Terra and yes they really are twins.” Kraggs says.

“Will hello there. Names Gef I’m the head mechanic around here I keep all the M-Ships up in the air.” Gef says.

“Man, I would love to learn to fly one of those.” They both say.

“You’ll have to talk to the Cap’n about that.” Kraggs says.

“If you get to the point where you can I’ll keep them up and running for ya.” Gef says as they leave.

“The Cap’n should have the rest of the main crew on the bridge by now so that’s where we’ll head to.” Kraglin tells Petra and Peter.

Meanwhile on the bridge Yondu is talking to the rest of the main crew.

“We have two new crew members that Kraglin is taking around to meet the others. They should be here any minute and I want you to be on your best behavior. You got me since one of them is a young lady.” Yondu tells them.

“We got you, boss.” They answer.

Kraglin, Petra and Peter reach the bridge a short time later.

“Captain, we’re here.” Peter says as they enter the bridge area.

“Oh, there you are I would like you to meet the last of the main crew members. Oblo, Horuz, Narblik and Tullk everyone this is Petra and Peter Quill the twins from Terra I told you about.” Yondu says.

“They sure don’t look like any twins I’ve ever seen.” Narblik says.

“That as it might be. We are indeed twins; you don’t know just how sick and tired I am of hearing that.” Petra says getting in his face. 

“This one has spunk, boss.” Narblik says.

“Yeah, they both do.” Yondu says. “They’re after Taserface, he killed their mom back on Terra. Stakar has given us the go ahead to do what needs to be done this time around ain’t no getting out of it this time for him.”

“Shit and f****! Sorry captain and to you as will young lady.” Tullk says. “They’re after Taserface for that they do indeed have spunk.”

“Thank you trying to watch what you say but I have heard worse back on Terra. As for Taserface yeah, he killed our mom and she was the only parent we knew. Even at the age she was she still asked her mom and dad for advice on things. So, at only 18 Pater and I still needed her for a lot of things in our lives.” Petra tells them.

“Hold everything you are only 18 years old. Again, I say sorry for this but SHIT and F****. Captain they’re nothing but young kids in our eyes you know we don’t count anyone below 21 as an Adult.” Horuz says.

“True Horuz that they are but Stakar himself is allowing them to come a long on this hunt to get closure for their mom and when they reach 21, they are to become full-fledged Ravagers under our rules.” Yondu tells them.

“So, we have what until they reach 21? Something like three years, right. We should be able to get them in shape by then.” Oblo says.

“Good to see that you all are taking this seriously.” Yondu says.

After showing them to the places they will be sleeping Kraglin goes back to the bridge to talk to Yondu.

“Oh Cap’n, the doc said you might want to look at Petra and Peter’s Records. What it’s about I have no idea she didn’t tell me.” Kraggs says.

“Okay, let’s see what has the doc so worried.” Yondu says pulling up their Records.

“F***k and Shit, you have got to be kidding me.” Yondu says. Seeing that Petra is an Omega and Peter is an Alpha.

_‘This just might work to my advantage.’_ He thinks. _‘If I can get Petra to be my Omega that will get Stakar off my back as will, as Chieftain S’Kendal.’_

“What is it, Cap’n?” Kraggs asks.

“Let’s just say that they are not your usual Terrans and leave it at that for now, Kraglin.” Yondu says. “I’m blocking their personal records from all eyes but mine and the doc.”

“Okay, will do.” He answers.

Yondu goes down to see the doc and ask a few questions at the end of his shift.

“Hey, doc, I have some questions for ya.” Yondu says as he enters Med Bay.

“Let me guess they’re, about Petra and Peter, right?” The doc asks.

“That they are. Just how am I to keep Petra safe from all the Betas on board? Who can she turn to if her heats get to bad? Plus, what am I to about Peter, he’s another Alpha?” Yondu asks.

“As to how to keep Petra safe. You could always take her as your Omega when she turns 21. Of her heats especially her first one that will happen sometime when she’s 20 I can help her there as I’m a Beta Female and can’t get her with child. As for what to do about Peter I say do nothing he’s not about to try and take over from you. Plus, if you take Petra as your Omega that makes him family.” The doc says.

“That sounds good even taking Petra as my Omega. I was kind of hopping you say that one, doc.” Yondu says.

“Taking a liking to her already have you, Captain?” Doc asks.

“Yeah, I guess I have ever since seeing her on that video call from Nova Prime.” Yondu says. “But if you say anything about it, I’ll deny ever saying a word.”

“Don’t worry I won’t say a thing.” Doc says showing him out.

Over the next two years Petra and Peter take to flying and using Quad Blasters quicker than even Yondu thought they would. They are the ones who spot Taserface’s ship while out on patrol one day.

**CHAPTER 4: The End of Taserface and Those Loyal to Him**

Petra and Peter along with few of the other Ravagers are out on patrol when they spot Taserface’s main ship around a planet not that far away from them.

“Peter look out your side window toward the planet. Do you see what I see? Is that Taserface’s main ship?” Petra asks over the comm.

“Is sure looks like it to me. What do you say, Horuz?” Peter asks him.

“I think we need to get back to the Eclector.” Horuz answers Peter.

They head back in to the Eclector and tell Yondu what they saw while out on patrol.

“You are not going to believe this, Captain? We saw Taserface’s main ship while out on patrol.” Petra says as they enter the bridge area of the Eclector.

“Oh, where was it at?” Yondu asks.

“Just on the other side of the planet. It looks like they might be taking on food like we are.” Peter answers.

“I know that Captain Stakar Ogord gave you instructions to kill them all, but I would like to try and see if any of them are not loyal to Taserface. I don’t want unnecessary bloodshed.” Petra says. “Those who are not loyal to him may not know what he did on Terra to our mom.”

“That is true. Let’s get a hold of Ogord and see what he says before we do anything rash.” Yondu says.

“Stakar, we have found Taserface however Petra Quill would like to see if any of those with him are not loyal to him and just following orders to stay alive. Do we have permission to find out and use it to our cause?” Yondu asks him.

“If you think there are some who might not be loyal to him and can be trusted than go for it. To be honest I would like there to be as little bloodshed as possible myself. Remember these people where once Ravagers, Yondu.” Stakar reminds him.

“Yes, I remember that considering I helped train some of them. Maybe we can find one of them I trained and use him? Now there’s an idea to start with.” Yondu says.

“Yes, start with that and keep me informed.” Stakar says as he ends the call.

As they are picking up more supplies for the ship Yondu spies one of the guys he trained and sends Peter over with a note.

“Excuse me I was told to give this to give to you by a mutual friend.” Peter says as he hands him the note.

Taking the note the Ravager and reads it. ‘Shifty, Long time no see old buddy. I would like to talk to ya about the company you’ve been keeping lately. Meet me at the clearing down by the lake in 15 minutes if ya know what’s good for ya. Yondu’ The note reads.

“Please, tell our mutual friend I’ll be there.” He answers and walks off.

“He says he’ll be there, Yondu.” Peter says as he returns to the group.

“Good I didn’t think he was stupid enough to go against me.” Yondu says. “Now we have a way to get to Taserface once and for all.”

They meet up with the man 15 minutes later down by the lake to talk about Taserface and see how many are not loyal to him on his ship.

“Shifty, hi old buddy, it’s been a long time since I trained you up.” Yondu says as he enters the clearing.

“That it has Captain Yondu. What can I do for you and your boys?” He asks.

“Will now that you’ll have to take up with, Miss Quill here. She’s the reason you’re here not me, boy.” Yondu says.

“Okay, Miss Quill what can I do for you then?” He asks Petra.

“A few things, first do you know what Taserface did on Terra about two years ago?” She asks him.

“No, the only ones who know that are those close to him and me ain’t one of those. There is only about 10 of us that are.” He answers.

“Will that has answered the next the next question as well. That was how many of you are loyal to Taserface. So, on to the last one can you get those that are not loyal to him off the main ship and down here without any problems?” She asks.

“Sure, as long as nothing’s going to happen to them. I can get all 20 of the men here in about 2 hours.” He answers. “We would’ve done a mutiny years ago if it hadn’t been for those 10.”

“Good you do that, and we’ll make sure nothing happens to any of you.” Petra says. “What Taserface did on Terra was kill our mom and now we want to know why plus get revenge for her. However, we don’t want to kill those that didn’t know about it. Right Peter my brother,”

“That’s right Petra. No one gets killed that didn’t know what was going on.” Peter says.

Shifty leaves to get the rest of those that are not loyal to Taserface off the main ship and onto the planet by telling Taserface that he needs help with the supplies. As they land, he tells them what is up with Captain Yondu and his men.

“Okay, here is the real reason I need you down here, Captain Yondu is here to take Taserface out and wanted all of us that were not loyal to him off the main ship first.” He tells them.

“About time someone does something about Taserface. I’m glad that he is allowing us not to be involved in it.” The rest agrees.

“Well the people you really need to thank for that are a young lady and her brother by name of Petra and Peter Quill they lost their mom to Taserface back when we were on Terra two years ago.” He tells them.

“You mean when we went to Terra it was so Taserface could kill their mom. Oh, man this is not good. Do we know how old they were at the time he killed their mom?” One of the others asks.

“They didn’t tell me that, but we can ask when we all meet up down by the lake. So, let’s go before we’re late and Captain Yondu comes looking for us.” He says.

They all head down to the lake to meet back up with Yondu and his men along with Petra and Peter.

“For those of you who never go the chance to meet him I would you to say hello to, Captain Yondu Udonta the man who trained me, his men and this is Petra and Peter Quill the twins from Terra I told you about.” Shifty says. “The rest of the men were wondering just how old the two of you were when Taserface killed your mom, Miss Quill?”

“We had just turned 18 and yes I know that Ravagers considers that as children.” Petra informs them.

“No wonder you have a kill order then, Captain Yondu. I’m a guessing that it’s from, Captain Ogord himself this time.” Shifty says.

“That’s right, Captain Ogord himself gave the order to kill Taserface this time no more letting him off easy.” Yondu says.

“We would like to thank you and your brother, Miss Quill. For giving us the benefit of a doubt and not just killing us along with Taserface as we didn’t know what he was doing on Terra we never left the ship.” They all say.

“We’re not looking to have unnecessary bloodshed on our hands.” Petra tells them.

“Captain Yondu, these codes and our ships will get you and your men onto the main ship unnoticed by Taserface.” One says handing over the main landing codes for the ship to him.

“Thank you, the 20 of you will stay here and do whatever for the next three hours. We will come back for you when this is all done, you will then go before Ogord and plead your case to see just what your punishment will be from the Ravager point of view.” Yondu informs them.

“How are the supplies on your ship, Cap’n. We could pick things up for you while we wait.” They say.

“Now there’s an idea that way we can just get the ship. Why don’t you do that, Kraglin you have the list of what we need give it this young man.” Yondu tells his first mate.

Kraglin, hands the man the list of items that they need and then they head off to take care of Taserface and those loyal to him. Just before killing Taserface they have a few questions for him, and they are not giving him any option but to answer them.

“Taserface, consider this your death warrant for what you have done in the past against the Ravagers and those who are trying to uphold the law.” Yondu says as he lets his Yaka Arrow fly but stopping it before it kills him.

“I’m surprised at you, Yondu stopping the Yaka Arrow before it takes my life. Why so Nova Corps can have me?” Taserface asks.

“No, so that these two can take it.” Yondu answers as Petra and Peter Quill walk onto the bridge. “I would like you to meet Petra and Peter Quill you killed their mom back on Terra two years ago. By the way they were only 18 years old then which according Ravager rules would make them still children. Yes, I know they still are but Ogord himself gave the orders that they could be here.”

“Hold on, these are the twins of, Meredith Quill. You have got to be kidding me, one’s blue? There’s no way they are twins.” Taserface says.

“Not this again!” Petra yells. “I’m getting real sick of this, yes we’re twins got a problem with me begin blue take it up with whoever my father is because it’s his fault not mine! I had to hide my true skin color for 18 fracking years!”

“I do believe you have hit a nerve with young, Miss Quill here Taserface.” Yondu says. “Even my men have learned not to say anything about her color.”

“Now what we really what to know just why you killed our mom? Peter asks.

“It was about the two of you never your mom. I was to pick you both up and deliver you to some guy. What he was going to do with you I have no idea.” Taserface says. “He told me that your mom more than likely would give me a hard time about finding you and to do what I had to get a hold of you.” 

“Who was this man? Was he their father?” Yondu asks.

“If he was their father, he sure didn’t act like it as a matter of fact he acted like he didn’t care what happened to them or their mom. You would think that if he was their father, he would at least act like he cared about them.” Taserface says.

“His name…. What was his name? The man who told you pick them up?” Yondu asks the Yaka Arrow pressing even more into Taserface’s forehead.

“Taneleer Tivan, the Collector he lives on Knowhere that’s all I know, I swear. Yondu, you got to believe me if I had known that they were only 18 I never would have taken the job.” Taserface says.

“Sorry, it’s out of my hands Ogord gave the orders this was your last chance.” Yondu says turning, taking the Yaka Arrow and nodding to both Petra and Peter who open fire on Taserface killing the man that killed their mom.

As they enter the hanger bay Petra spots Taserface’s personal ship.

“I like that ship it could use a new paint job, but I like it.” Petra says.

“Yea and I like the orange and blue one.” Peter says.

“Will go ahead and take them it’s not like the owners can do anything about it. I know for a fact that the one you like Petra belonged to Taserface himself, but he never used it. As for the other I don’t know who it used to belong to Peter.” Yondu tells them.

Petra and Peter get into the two ships they like and they all head back to the planet to pick up those that were not loyal to Taserface then head back to the Eclector. Once back on the bridge of the Eclector Yondu opens fire on Taserface’s ship blowing it up. From there they head out to meet up with Stakar Ogord to see what punishment the men that were not loyal to Taserface will get from the head of the Ravagers.

“Stakar, old friend good to see you. Let me introduce you face to face at last to the Petra and Peter Quill the twins from Terra. Petra and Peter, you have already met this gentleman over video comm, Captain Stakar Ogord head of the Ravagers.” Yondu says as they enter the bridge of Ogord’s Warship.

“Captain Ogord, it’s good to finally meet you face to face.” Petra and Peter say.

“Welcome aboard my young friends. This is Aleta Ogord my wife a Captain of her own team. Martinex my first mate, Krugarr and Mainframe two of my Captains. Charlie-27 here was once one of my team but like my wife now has a team of his own. They all asked to be here to meet the two Terrans that helped bring down Taserface.” Stakar says.

“Nice to meet all of you.” Petra and Peter say.

“I know you have more than likely heard this before but it’s hard to believe that you are twins with your skin color, Petra? I do how ever see the resemblance between you and Peter it’s in the way you hold yourself.” Aleta says.

“Thank you. I think that is about the nicest way anyone has put it since we left Xandar. Corpsman Dey’s little girl Fay helped me out a lot in that she showed me that I didn’t have to hide my true self out here like I did on Terra.” Petra tells her. “Corpsman Day’s wife and daughter have the pink skin of the Krylorian.”

“Well, that was real, nice of her. I know how it is to be looked down on my own family did so for a long time when I married Stakar instead of who they wanted me to.” Aleta says.

“These are the men that were not loyal to Taserface. We have brought them here for you to pass judgement on as head of the Ravagers, Captain Ogord.” Peter says.

“Have them step forward.” Ogord says. “They can tell me themselves just why they should not be put to death as their late, Captain was.”

“We had no idea what Taserface was doing on Terra we were told not to leave the ship. He only took the 10 men that had shown loyalty to him along. Those of us before you never took his oath for, we still believed in the Ravager rules not his. It is because of those rules we stand here for we would never have allowed him to kill anyone without just cause. He knew this and that is why he never trusted us with much more than looking after the supplies.” The 20 men tell Stakar Ogord.

“It is by Ravager rule that I then sentence you work for none other, Captain Yondu Udonta. You will obey him as you would me and do what he says. Captain Yondu Udonta do you agree with this sentencing?” Stakar asks the Captain.

“Yes, I do, and I could use the help of these men.” Yondu answers his old friend.

“Good then they are in your hands treat them well old friend. I look forward to seeing Petra and Peter Quill in Ravager Gear soon as will.” He says standing from his chair.

“They have proven themselves more than capable already, my friend.” Yondu says.

“Is that so, too bad I can’t make them Ravagers now then. How long do they have until they are 21?” Stakar asks.

“About a year yet. Then I’ll bring them back here to you.” Yondu answers.

“Good I look forward to that time. Stay aboard for the night to celebrate your victory my friends.” Stakar invites them all.

“Thank you, Captain Ogord.” Petra and Peter say.

They all spend the night aboard Stakar’s Warship and then head out the next morning for Xandar to see Nova Prime.

**CHAPTER 5: Back on Xandar**

They are now back on Xandar after two years with Yondu. They are here to see Nova Prime and tell her how the hunt for Taserface went as well as that they won’t have to worry about him anymore. They are not scheduled to see Nova Prime until the text day as they have landed early.

“I wonder if, Mel, still works at the Hub Bar?” Petra says

“Yeah, I remember when Corpsman Dey took us there right after we arrived two years ago. Nova Prime had called and told Mel that he was bring some Terrans that needed cheering up.” Peter remembers.

“Will then let’s stop in and find out. You two could use to see some old friends while here.” Yondu says.

They head down to the Hub and find Mel still tending the bar. As they enter things become even more complicated. As Petra goes to the bathroom some men try to stop her from returning to the others.

“Hey, there good looking. How about a dance?” One asks.  
“No, thank you but you can move so I can get back to my friends.” Petra says.

“You mean those Revengers over there? You could do much better off for friends.” They say.

“Yes, I mean the Revengers and if you are saying that the likes of you are better friends then you need to think again.” Petra says.

“Oh boy, looks like trouble.” Kraggs says seeing what is happening with Petra.

“No, don’t interrupt her, Cap’n. You just might see what we learned back on Terra.” Peter says to Yondu.

As they are talking Kraggs sees Petra go down to her knees and then come back up doing a leg sweep. Taking the biggest one down and then putting her foot on his chest to keep him there.

“Hey, Mel, would you mind calling Corpsman Dey and having him come by to get these pieces of trash?” Petra asks.

“Sure, thing Petra.” Mel answers.

“Those were some moves there, Petra.” Yondu says coming over to have a good look at the man she took down.

“It’s what he gets for putting down my friends.” Petra says.

“Revengers look after those we call friends.” Yondu says. “Besides in about a year you two will be full Revengers.”

“True, there Cap’n.” Petra says. “So, the next time we come in here we’ll be in Revenger Red.”

“Yes, that you will be.” Yondu says.

“Not even back on Xandar for a day and already I must come and take out the trash, Petra.” Corpsman Dey says as he enters the Hub.

“Sorry, Corpsman Dey, but if they would have just let me by things would never have gotten out of hand.” Petra says.

“Yeah, I just hope Nova Prime takes the news will of her adopted children begin in a fight here on Xandar ok.” Dey says.

“These are the adopted children of Nova Prime?” The one on the floor asks.

“Yep, I would like all of you to meet, Petra and Peter Quill the adopted children of Nova Prime.” Dey says.

“Oh, just great. Now I’m in for it, you see Nova Prime is my Aunt.” One of the others say.

“That’s ok I’ll make sure she understands that you had nothing to do with this.” Petra says. “We have a meeting with her tomorrow anyway.”

“Thank you, tell her it was Mic and she’ll know who you are talking about.” Mic says.

“No problem, Mic.” Peter says.

Corpsman Dey takes the men a way that had caused the trouble.

“Hey, Mic, why don’t you join us?” Petra asks.

“Sure, I had hoped to meet you before you went back into space.” Mic says.

They all set around drinking until late and then head back to the ship for the night. Early the next morning they head to Nova Headquarters to see Nova Prime about everything.

“Nova Prime, it’s good to see you again.” Petra says as they enter her office.

“Petra, Peter and Captain Udonta, how nice of you to come and see me.” Nova Prime says.

“We had a bit of trouble last night. Cousin Mic says to tell you it was not his fault that it happened.” Petra says.

“Oh, just what happened?” Nova Prime asks.

“We went down to the Hub to relax when these men tried to keep me from returning to the others and I had to show them just how we fight back on Terra. I took the biggest one down and held him there until Corpsman Dey arrived to take him a way.” Petra says.

“I’m glad that Corpsman Dey came to help out and I’ll let Mic know that I’m not upset with him.” Nova Prime says.

“That’s good to know. Now about Taserface, you won’t have worry about him anymore. The leader of the Revengers Captain Ogord gave the command to have him killed since that was his last chance.” Petra says.

“I was not expecting him to be killed but if Captain Ogord thinks that was the best thing then I understand.” Nova Prime says.

“When he killed Meredith Quill that was his third strike against him. Captain Ogord had been too easy on him in the past and so he thought it was time to take matters into our hands.” Yondu says.

“I see in that case maybe the best thing was to kill him.” Nova Prime says.

“I’m taking Petra and Peter to meet what is left of my people. On the moon of Xandar. They just might wind up with another family.” Yondu says.

“Oh, you think they might adopt them as will, Captain Udonta?” Nova Prime asks.

“I think so given Petra’s skin color and all.” Yondu says. “The Revengers have already adopted them we are just waiting for them to turn 21 next year.”

“So, they come out here without a family and could get three in return.” Nova Prime says.

“That they just might, and I wanted to thank you for adopting them when they first came here, Nova Prime.” Yondu says.

“No problem, as my older two children are both grown, and when we had this one, we decided not to have anymore as it almost killed my Omega.” Nova Prime says.

“Oh, you had another child while we were gone?” Petra asks.

“Yes, just last month and the birth was hard on my Omega. So, the doc said it would be best not to have anymore.” She says.

“I can understand that having children is harder for a male then for a female.” Petra says.

“True even with all the advances in medicine the males still need to have C-sections to have them.” Nova Prime says.

“How many males can have children on the Eclector, Cap’n?” Petra asks.

“None, the pairs on the Eclector are either two Beta Males or a Beta Male and a Beta Female. Now there are only two Alpha Males on board, and they are me and Peter. The only one we are not sure about is Kraglin as Xandarian Omegas give off as Betas until they meet their Alphas.” Yondu says.

“Yeah, Nova Prime told us as much when we arrived. Petra was just wondering how many males we had to look out for.” Peter says.

“So, am I the only Omega on board?” Petra asks.

“Now yes. Something that could change later if we find more people to join us.” Yondu says.

“Oh, great and I could go into my first heat at any time. Will at least now I know that I have to be extra careful when I do.” Petra says.

“Nova Prime, may I talk to you in private?” Yondu asks.

“Sure, Petra, Peter if you would please step out.” Nova Prime asks.

“Sure, Kraggs is waiting on us any way.” Petra says.

Petra and Peter step outside the door to see Kraggs talking to Corpsman Dey and his family.

“Hey, Fay. How are you, little one?” Petra asks.

“Petra, Peter, it’s good to see you again.” Fay says leaving the side of her father.

Petra picks her up and takes her back.

“You are getting to heavy to carry, Fay. Not to say big how old are you now?” Petra asks.

“I’m 7 now just had my birthday last week. I sent you a note on the PADD to remind you, but you never got back to me.” Fay says.

“I’m sorry, Fay, I’ve been busy lately. I didn’t mean not to get back to you.” Petra says. “We found the gay that killed our mom. So, we had to go and take care of that.”

“That’s ok, that was just what mommy and daddy said was more than likely happening.” Fay says.

“I know why we don’t go out while we are on Xandar.” Petra says

“That sounds good.” Fay says.

“How long are we here, Kraggs?” Petra asks.

“We’ll be here for around a week.” Kraggs says.

“Okay, we’ll have plenty of time then.” Petra says to Fay.

“Oh, goody can we go the market?” Fay asks.

“Sure, that sounds good, but we’ll have to take Kraggs with us.” Petra says keeping to the promise she made Peter.

Back in the office of Nova Prime, Yondu is asking her a question about Petra.

“Here, is what I wanted to know, Nova Prime. How would you feel if I was to take Petra as my Omega? I know that I still need to ask Peter, but I thought I would ask you first.” Yondu asks her.

“I would not mind having you as an in-law, Captain Udonta.” Nova Prime says.

“Good in that case, I’ll put my best men to watch over her. Both on the Eclector and while on a planet. That should get it through most of their heads that I want her as mine.” Yondu says.

“That sounds good to me just don’t forget to ask, Peter if he minds.” Nova Prime says.

“I won’t forget to ask him. As a matter of fact, I think I’ll go do that now.” He says as he leaves the office.

“Hey, Peter, can I talk to you for a minute over here?” Yondu asks.  
“Sure, thing Captain.” Peter says as he walks over.

“I have already asked Nova Prime this and she likes the idea. So, now I must ask you. How would you feel if I was to take Petra as my Omega?” Yondu asks him.

“I also like that idea and I think so will, Petra.” Peter says agreeing with Nova Prime.

“Good, I’ll put Horuz, Kraglin, Oblo and Tulk on watch duty. As soon as everyone on board finds out that I was the one who has them watching her they should get it that I want her as my Omega.” He says.

“I have already asked Kraglin to watch her for me. As a matter of fact, he is going to the market with her and Corpsman Dey’s daughter Fay later in the week. Petra forgot about her birthday last week and is trying to make up for it.” Peter says. “The main reason I have Kraglin watching over Petra is because she has the shot to give him if he meets his Alpha.”

“Good, thinking there, Peter. I didn’t know she had that.” Yondu says.

“Yeah, Nova Prime gave it to us before we left.” Pete says.

“I’ll have to thank her for that. Now let’s get back to the others.” Yondu says.

They get back to the others and Corpsman Dey’s family who have been joined by his wife Sherie.

“Sherie, Fay I would like you to meet, Captain Udonta. Captain this is Corpsman Dey’s wife Sherie and little girl Fay.” Petra says as Yondu and Peter reach them.

“It is nice to meet you Captain Udonta.” Sherie says.

“It’s nice to meet you as will. I want to thank you, young lady for helping Petra see that she doesn’t have to hide her true color.” Yondu says to Fay.

“It was my pleasure to help her. She has been really nice to me.” Fay says.

“Yes, I hear that she missed your birthday last week. How old are you?” He asks.

“I just turned 7.” She says.

“Oh, my and such a sweet thing to. My people cherish all young children for we have had to rebuild our world on one of Xandar’s moons.” Yondu explains.

“Oh, what happened to the other one?” Fay asks.

“It was taken over by some very bad people and most of our young were taken as slaves. I was one myself until Captain Ogord rescued me.” He says. “That’s why I have helped the Revengers to try and turn over a new leaf.”

“Oh, I think I understand that.” Fay says.

“I hear that you and Petra are going to the market later this week.” Yondu says.

“Oh, yes it’s to make up for her forgetting my birthday last week.” Fay says.

“Would you mind if I came along as will?” He asks.

“It’s ok with me if Petra don’t mind.” Fay says.

“I don’t mind, Captain. We already have Kraggs coming.” Petra says.

“Will then I’ll come along and keep you company.” Yondu says.

Nova Prime gifted Petra and Peter a house on Xandar as part of begin in her family and a big birthday gift. Later that week when they go to the market Yondu finds a gift for Petra but asks Fay’s opinion on it.

“Hey Fay, I could use your help for a minute.” Yondu says.

“Sure, thing Captain. What can I do for you?” Fay asks when Petra goes off to get something to eat for them along with Kraglin.

“I saw this and wanted to know if you think Petra would like it?” Yondu asks holding up a blue hair piece for her to see.

“Oh my, I think she would love that. It would set her red hair off great. Plus, it’s almost the same color as her eyes.” Fay says.

“That’s what I thought but wanted to know what a female would think.” He says.

“Will I think she is going to love it and with it coming from you I think she’ll love it even more.” She says.

“Oh, and why do you say that?” He asks.

“Oh, just something my mom said one day not long after she left. That was that she thinks the two of you would be great together.” Fay says.

“I’ll let you in in something as long as you don’t tell anyone just yet.” Yondu says.

“Okay, I can keep a secret.” Fay says.

“When Petra turns 21 next year, I’m going to ask her to be my Omega. How would you like that to happen?” He asks.

“I think that would be great if you have Peter and Nova Prime’s ok that is.” She says.

“I have the ok from both got it just this week. Do you remember when I asked to talk to Peter when I came out of Nova Prime’s office.” Yondu says.

“Yea, I remember that is that the day you got their ok?” She asks.

“Yes, it was.” Yondu says.

“Cool, I like the idea that she’ll have you to look after her in space.” Fay says.

“Why thank you, Fay. I’ll do my best to keep her safe and bring her back here when I can to see you.” He says.

“Thank you, Captain.” She says.

“I know why, don’t you start calling me Yondu instead of Captain. After all you are like family to both Petra and Peter.” He says.

“Okay, Yondu, I have never had a grown-up give me the ok to call them by their first name before, that had a title.” She says.

“I think that at 7 you should. I’ll have Petra take some pictures when we go to meet my people and send them to you.” He says.

“Thank you, Yondu. I have never meant anyone that was blue until I saw Petra.” She says.

“On the moon of Xandar there is a whole race of blue people. My people they are called Centaurians. Our home world was named Centauri IV.” He tells her.

“I think I’ll see if dad has any information on it when I get home as will, as your people on the moon.” Fay says just as Petra and Kraglin return.

“I hope you two have had fun talking.” Petra says.

“We did, the Captain, gave me the ok to call him, Yondu.” Fay says.

“Oh, he did that was nice of him. Did you tell him thank you?” Petra asks.

“I sure did, Petra.” Fay says.

“That’s good. Now let’s find somewhere to set and eat. So, I can give you your birthday present.” Petra says. “I picked it up while we were getting the food.”

“Okay, I know of a place that we can eat at.” Fay says.

“Will then lead the way, Fay.” Petra says.

They head over to a clearing not far from where they are and eat lunch.

“Here you are, Fay, sorry it’s late this year.” Petra says handing her the gift.

“That’s ok I know you were busy.” Fay says opening the gift to find out what it is.

“Oh, Petra this is cool. Look Yondu it’s a hologram of Xandar and its moon. Where your people are now.” Fay says.

“Why that it is, my people live on the bright side that faces Xandar.” He tells her.

“Thank you, Petra. I love it and promise to take good care of it, so it doesn’t get broke.” Fay says.

“That’s good. I forgot how much fun it is to shop for gifts. What with the death of my mom and then having to come out here? I barely remembered to say, ‘Happy Birthday’ to Peter over the last two years.” She says.

“I’m sure he understood. After all he was just as upset as you and doing the same thing as you.” Fay says.

“That’s right he was and that was what made it even more special when I did say it.” She says.

They head back to Corpsman Dey’s house about an hour later. Yondu has carried Fay’s present for her so she wouldn’t drop it.

“Fay, don’t forget this.” Yondu says when they reach the house.

“Oh, yeah, I almost forgot to get it back from you, Yondu.” Fay says.

“Fay, what have I told you about calling grown-ups by their first names.” Sherie says.

“It’s ok I gave her the ok to call me it.” Yondu says.

“Oh, I see in that case you may do so, Fay.” Sherie says.

“Look what Petra got me, mom. It’s a hologram of Xandar and its moon. Yondu’s people live there now.” Fay says.

“Oh, they do. Will at least they have some place to live. Why do they live on our moon? Do you know, Fay?” Sherie asks.

“Yondu says it’s because some bad people took over his home world and they had to leave to live somewhere else.” Fay says. “I was wondering if you had any information on them, daddy?”

“As a matter of fact, I do, Fay. I’ll get it for you later tonight. That is a nice present that Petra go you.” Rhomann says. “Did you tell her thank you as will, as Captain Udonta.”

“Yes, I did. I had fun today with you both and don’t forget what you said about the pictures from your trip, Yondu.” She says.

“I won’t forget, Fay.” He says as they leave.

“Pictures, Captain?” Petra asks.

“I told her that I would have you take them when we go to the moon to meet my people and then send them to her. I think you need to start calling me Yondu as will, Petra.” He says.

“Tell you what I’ll call you Yondu when in private but when others are around it’s Captain.” She says. “However, only if you call me, Pet. It’s a nickname Peter gave me just like I gave him Pete.”

“Okay, it’s a deal. When alone it’s Yondu and Pet but when others are around it’s Captain and Petra.” He agrees.

“Sounds good Yondu.” Petra says.

“Now that sounds good to hear you call me by my name, Pet.” Yondu says.

They head back to the ship for the night. They plain on leaving in the morning for the Moon of Xandar to see his people.  
  


**CHAPTER 6: On the Moon of Xandar**

The end of the week sees the Ravagers leaving the planet of Xandar for its moon to see Yondu’s people that now live there.

“I think I’ll start that picture book for Fay now with a Pic of Xandar as we leave.” Petra says.

“That sounds good, Petra.” Yondu says.

Petra has the ship’s computer take a good picture of Xandar.

“When well we arrive on the moon, Captain?” Peter asks.

“It’ll take us around three hours to get there.” He answers.

“In that case I think I’ll go get some more sleep.” Petra says.

That makes Yondu’s mind start thinking of just what she looks like without cloths. That distracts him for the rest of the trip to the moon. When they go to land, he has Kraglin go and get Petra up.

“Hey, Kraggs we’re about to land go get Petra up so she can take some more pictures for Fay on the way in.” Yondu says.

“Sure, thing, Cap’n.” Kraggs says.

“Hey, Petra, the Cap’n told me to come and get you so you can take more pictures for Fay on the way in.” Kraggs says when she answers her door.

“Okay, thanks, Kraggs.” She says.

“No problem, Petra.” He says.

Petra goes back up to the bridge, so she can take the pictures as they land on the moon.

“Petra, come to take more pictures for that little girl?” Horuz asks.

“As a matter of fact, I am, Horuz.” She says.

She takes about a dozen pictures as they land all from the ship’s computer. As they leave the ship, she grabs her camera to take some more as they meet people.

“Yondu Udonta, welcome back.” The chieftain says as they approach.

“Chieftain S’Kendal, thank you. I remember my first mate Kraglin. This is Petra and Peter Quill a couple of new crew members. Petra and Peter are twins and yes they really are.” Yondu says.

“I see. But why is Miss Quill blue?” He asks.

“That is because she was born on Terra with a problem called Hypoxia (she got it during birth, or her lungs did not develop right before birth). We believe it might also have something to do with their father but until we find him, we don’t know for sure.” Yondu says.

“Ahh, I see, and they don’t know who their father, right?” The Chieftain asks.

“That’s right.” Yondu says. “Not only that but they are underage and by that, I mean they are only 20.’  
“Oh, good heaven. Now I see why you are keeping an eye on them.” He says. “Welcome to our world my young friends.”

“Thank you.” They answer.

“Do you have any family left back on Terra?” The Chieftain asks.

“Not that we miss, no. The leader of Xandar, Nova Prime has adopted us as well as next year when we turn 21 the Ravagers are going to.” Petra tells him.

“What happened to your mom?” He asks.

“She was killed by Taserface back when we were 18.” Peter says.

“Oh, my at such a young age. You say Nova Prime adopted you and the Ravagers will be?” The chieftain asks.

“Yes, sir.” Petra says.

“Well how would you like one more big family? That is if you want to, we’ll adopt the two of you as will.” He says after seeing how Yondu is looking at Petra.

“We would like that.” They say.

“Well then tonight there will be a celebration to welcome you into our way.” The chieftain says.

“Thank you, chieftain. Do you mind if I take some pictures, I promised a little girl back on Xandar that I would?” Petra asks.

“Sure, go right ahead. Te’lar why don’t you show these young ones around while I talk to Yondu.” The chieftain says. “Te’lar is my oldest child.”

“Sure, thing father.” Te’lar says.

“Kraglin you go with them.” Yondu says.

“Of course, Cap’n.” Kraggs says.

After they leave Yondu and the Chieftain S’Kendal talk in private about things.

“I noticed the way you were looking at, Miss Quill, Yondu. I do hope that her brother and Nova Prime are ok with that.” S’Kendal says.

“As a matter of fact, they are. I have their blessing to go ahead and make her my Omega once they are 21.” Yondu says.

“That’s good to know. I take it she does not though.” He says.

“No, she doesn’t but I think she might suspect it. I have had Kraglin, Oblo and Tulk watching after her both on the ship and while on a planet.” Yondu says.

“Oh, I see. You have done this to let the others know that you want her and so she is off limits to them. That was a very smart idea, Yondu.” S’Kendal says.

“Yes, I even have the blessing of her little friend the one she is taking the pictures for. She is the daughter of Corpsman Dey, her name is Fay.” Yondu explains. “She helped me pick out the gift I’ll give Petra when I ask her to be my Omega.”

“Do you have that with you so, I can bless it?” S’Kendal asks.

“Yes, I do, here it is.” Yondu says as he hands over the blue hair piece to be blessed.

“You now have the blessing of your, chieftain, Yondu.” S’Kendal says handing it back.

“Thank you, chieftain. I know bring them here was a good idea. I even told Nova Prime that they might come back with yet another family.” Yondu says.

“That was a wise thing to do. I believe I know of just the right family to adopt them. I was thinking that Ha’vana would adopt them let me get her.” He says stepping out to ask the Ha’vana be brought to the hut.

“You wanted to see, Chieftain S’Kendal?” Ha’vana asks as she enters the hut.

“Yes, Ha’vana, have you seen the two young, people that, Yondu, brought with him?” He asks.

“Yes, I have it’s, hard to believe that they are twins. They were telling the story of how they found their mother dying back on Terra.” She says.

“Yes, it’s a sad story they have told me about.” Yondu says. “I have been looking after them for the past two years.”

“They could not have asked for any one better to do the job, Yondu.” Ha’vana says.

“Thank you, Ha’vana.” Yondu says.

“Now the reason I asked you here is this, Ha’vana. I want to have them adopted into our world for Yondu planes to take Petra as his Omega next year when the twins turn 21. So, I was hoping that you would adopt them in a celebration to welcome them.” S’Kendal says.

“I would be honored to do so, Chieftain S’Kendal. Then next year welcome you into the family as well, Yondu.” Ha’vana says.

“Why thank you, Ha’vana.” Bothe S’Kendal and Yondu say.

Later that night after showing Kraglin how to work the camera. Petra and Peter are adopted into the house of Ha’vana with Kraggs taking pictures for Fay.

“This has been a wonderful day. Thank you, for allowing us to become part of your world, Chieftain S’Kendal.” Petra says as they ready to leave and head back out into space.

“You are very welcome, Yondu has agreed to bring you back sometime next year to celebrate you turning 21 with us.” S’Kendal says.

So, they leave the peaceful people that raised Yondu and have adopted them until next year.

**CHAPTER 7: Nowhere**

The next stop on the way to finding their father is Nowhere. There they confront Taneleer Tivan, the Collector. As will, as meet Skippy the bar tender.

“Skippy, old friend.” Yondu says entering the bar on Nowhere.

“Yondu Udonta, long time no see or hear. What can I get for you and your men?” Skippy asks.

“Well first Skippy you had better correct what you just said and add women too. I would like you to meet Petra and Peter Quill, they need to talk to Taneleer Tivan, the Collector. It’s about something personal but tell him it’s me.” Yondu says.

“Sure, thing and sorry about not adding women to that, I was using men in general.” Skippy says.

“That’s all right I’m getting used to it after two years.” Petra says.

Skippy calls up to Taneleer Tivan, the Collector and tells him that Captain Udonta wants to talk to him leaving out Petra and Peter.

“Taneleer Tivan, this is Skippy down at the bar. Captain Udonta and a few of his people would like to talk to you.” Kevin says.

“Sure, tell him my servant will be right down to get them.” Taneleer Tivan says.

“Mr. Tivan says that his servant will be right down to get you.” Skippy says.

“Thank you, Skippy.” Yondu says.

A few minutes later the servant of Taneleer Tivan comes to get them. She is a young girl from the Krylorian race by the name of Carina.

“Captain Udonta, I have come to get you for my master.” Carina says.  
They follow her up the stairs and find out that they have a great collection from all over the Galaxy.

“May I introduce my master, Taneleer Tivan.” Carina says.

“Ahh, Captain Udonta, what can I do for you?” Tivan asks.

“Oh, it’s not me you need to ask that to but these two. Let me introduce you to the twins of Meredith Quill of Terra, Petra and Peter. They have some very hard questions for you I’m just here to make sure you answer them to their liking.” Yondu says.

“These are the twins of Meredith Quill? If you have them may I ask what happened to Taserface?” Tivan asks.

“Sure, but I’ll let Petra and Peter answer that.” Yondu says.

“Oh, I’m afraid that Taserface had a little accident in that he is dead.” Petra starts.  
“You see he killed our mom back on Terra while looking for us and we killed him but not until he told us about you.” Peter says.

“Now what we want you to tell us is if you know who our father is and if so where to find him?” Petra asks. “I would answer the question truthfully as the Captain has an arrow, I’m sure he would just love to put between your eyes.”

“Oh, that I would Petra.” Yondu says. “You see when you had Taserface go to Terra and he killed their mom. It used his last time for breaking the Ravagers rules.”

“As to who your father is, he is a Celestial, by the name of Ego. Where to find him, I have no idea and as for Taserface killing your mom I never gave him that order but to just bring you back to me.” Tivan says.

“Okay, next question, why did you want us?” Peter asks.

“I was hoping to lure your father here, so I could get revenge for him taking away one of my servants/collections by the name of Mantis.” Tivan says.

“Okay, now just to make sure you understand that if you come after us again.” Petra says opening fire on the collection and releasing some of them.

“No, not my collection.” Tivan says.

“Oh, yes, now you can see what it feels like to be behind glass.” Peter says putting him in one of his own containers and leaving his fate to those that he had behind glass as they leave.

“I wonder how long they will leave him in there?” Petra asks as they leave Nowhere.

“It’s hard to tell but I’m hopping at least a few days to teach him a lesson.” Peter says.  
They leave Nowhere still as confused as to who their dad is as when they got there. Not knowing that their dad is out looking for them having heard what happened to Meredith and that they are in space.

The next six months sees a change in Petra as her first mini-heat hits. This is the small heat that let’s Omegas know that in another six months their first main heat will hit. The start of this one is even harder on Petra as she is on a mission with Peter when it starts, and they must finish it before they can return to the Eclector.

“Pete, I’m not feeling that good. I think it might be the mini heat that the doc warned me about. It is about six months until our 21st birthday.” Pet says.

“That’s right it is, I’m sorry Pet I should have told the Captain that we couldn’t take this job.” He says.

“It’s ok, Pete I didn’t think of it either, but we have to hurry and finish this, so we can get back before it hits good. I think we might have another day or two before that happens.” She says.

“We should be done here in about three hours.” He says. “Then we can go back.”

“I just hope we don’t run into any Alphas out here that think they are mine.” She says.

“I have an idea for that we have the same the last name that might prove to be our way out if they do.” He says.

“I get it let them think your my, Alpha or at least watching me may-be for your brother.” She says.

“You got it that way they think you are taken.” He says.

“Who would you like to see me with, Peter?” She asks.

“Oh, I was thinking the, Captain. He is an Alpha you know, after all I am one so can pick up on others.” He says.

“Really you would like to see me bonded to the, Captain. I think I kind of like that idea, he has been here for us and even got us adopted into his people.” She says.

“True but I think his people might have adopted us mainly because you are blue.” He says teasing.

“Oh, really you think so. I don’t know I think it had something to do with the, Captain.” She says. “I think he might have told them that he wants me as his Omega. Don’t ask me why I think that I just do.”

“Think you might be right about that. He did put Horuz, Oblo, Tulk and Kraggs to make sure you have someone with at all times.” He says.

“True and he did that after we left the moon. So, he just might have, if he did then that means he got Nova Prime’s ok and yours. Peter, he did ask you right?” She asks.

“Don’t tell him this but yes he asked me, and I gave the ok.” He says.

“I love you too, Peter.” She says. “Also thank you for telling me the truth and no I won’t tell him or at least not right away maybe in a few years.”

They finish up the job and head back without any problems along the way. They are in Peter’s ship the Milano as he renames it.

“Milano to the Eclector.” Peter says.

“Eclector here. What can we do for you, Peter?” Kraggs asks.

“I need the hanger bay cleared for our landing. Petra’s mini-heat has hit.” Peter says.

“Oh, great I’ll have doc meet you in the hanger.” Kraggs says as he turns off the comm.

Kraggs heads down to Med Bay to get the doc so she can be in the hanger when the dock.

“Hey, doc, I need you to go the hanger bay. Peter just called in Petra’s mini-heat hit while they were gone.” Kraggs says as he enters.

“I’m on my way, Kraglin.” The doc says. “How far out are they?”

“About 15 minutes when I got the call so about 10 now.” Kraggs answers.

“Okay, I can get there in plenty of time.” Doc says. “Get the halls empty.”

“I’m on it, doc.” Kraggs says.

Doc gets to the hanger bay with around five minutes to wait.

While she waits, she tries to think of ways to help Petra without physical touch if possible. Since doc has a bit of a crush on the Beta Male Shifty. She’s able to help Petra by finding the right size of toy from those that Nova Prime had given her.

“Petra, this way I have the halls cleared so we can reach your room without any trouble.” Doc says when they land.

“Thanks Doc. We were hopping Kraggs would come up with something.” They both say.

“I didn’t think you would go into the mini-heat like this or I would have told the Captain that you couldn’t go.” Doc says.

“I didn’t think I would either, Doc, so don’t worry this is on the both of us.” Petra says.

“Don’t you mean the three of us, sis, since I didn’t think of it as well.” Peter says.

“Yeah, I mean the three of us, Peter.” She says.

They head out of the hanger bay and to Petra’s room.

“I’ll go and tell the Captain how things went out there.” Peter says.

“Thanks Pete.” Pet says.

“No problem.” He says and heads to the bridge to see Yondu.

The doc and Petra set about trying all the toys that Nova Prime gave her until they find the right one. This is the one that hits the extra slit that all Omegas have the one connected to the Omega womb but does not enter it like the penis of an Alpha, Beta or Omega Male and the penis of an Alpha Female can.

The one they find just happens to be the exact same color as Yondu and about the same size. However, Yondu is longer and slightly bigger around. This is how Petra spends her first and only mini-heat because all Omegas have a mini-heat about six months before they turn 21. The mini-heat only last 1-2 days where the main heats last 3-5 days. However, in the case of some Xandarian Omegas the mini heat happens as soon as they meet their Alphas.

**CHAPTER 8: Meet Dadd**

With six months to go before they turn 21 and after Petra’s mini heat, they find their dad, one Ego. It happens from out of the blue they are on a planet that the Nova Corps wants to have join them.

“Petra Brandy and Peter Jason Quill.” A man says as they are finishing talk to the head of the world they are on.

“Yes, do we know you, sir?” Petra asks. “Since you seem to know us good enough to know our middle names.”

“No, we never had the chance to meet while you were on Terra, but I heard from a source that you have been looking for me. I’m your real father, Ego.” He says.

“Are you kidding us, Sir? We have been looking for you for going on three years now.” Peter says.

“No, I’m not kidding just look at your necklaces they should be glowing right about now. That was meant to happen only if I was near to you so that we would know each other.” Ego says.

“Petra, your necklace is glowing.” Yondu says.

“So, is yours, Peter.” Kraglin adds.

Looking down they see that the necklaces are indeed glowing just like the others say.

“Dad!” They yell going over to him as he pulls out yet another glowing necklace that match’s theirs.

“My children, you don’t know how sad I was when I found out about your mother. I wish I could have stayed all those years ago on Terra to see you grow.” Ego tells them.

“We took care of the one who killed mom. We had the help of this man allow me to introduce you to the Ravager Captain Yondu Udonta and his men.” Petra says.

“Captain Udonta, I thank you for watching after these two while they were looking for me and helping them get the peace Meredith needed to.” Ego says. “I gave those necklaces to your mom when she first told me that she was going to have you just weeks before I had to return to my home planet.”

“But why did you have to return?” Peter asks.  
“If I’m off my home world for more than a few years I’ll die and by the time I recovered from being on Terra as long as I was it was too late for your mother. My contact told me that you had escaped and was looking for me here in space. It just took me some time to find you and as you can see, I’m not as young as I once was.” Ego says.

“Here’s a big question for you, Dad. How is it that I’m blue?” Petra asks.

“To tell you the truth I have no idea as to why you are blue, but I think it might be because I’m what is called a Celestial or someone who cannot die or at least not easily.” He says. “I have heard of other Celestials having children that have turned out different colors.”

“Will at least that shed some light on the subject.” Petra says.

“I would like to invite you all back to my home world or will to be honest the people renamed it after me.” Ego says.

Looking over at Captain Udonta and receiving his nod.

“We would love to, Dad.” They say. “That is as long as the others can come to.”

“Sure, I was meaning that for everyone.” Ego says.

“Thank you, Ego.” Yondu says.

When they arrive on planet Ego, they see that the people treat him, Ego, as a king or lord.

“They treat you like a king or a lord here, Dad.” Petra and Peter say.

“Yeah, that they do. It’s something I have gotten use to over the years I have been here.” Ego says.

“Cool, that would make us kind of like a Prince and Princess.” Peter says.

“Or a Lord and Lady.” Petra adds.

“True and they have been waiting for the two of you to arrive for years now.” Ego says. “Gather around everyone I have some good news. Tonight, we celebrate my twin children have come at last, this is Petra and Peter.”

“Hail, Lord Ego’s children are here.” The call goes out.

The celebration goes on until late into the night. Yondu has pulled Ego a way so they can talk about him and Petra.

“Ego, can I talk to you a minute away from everyone?” Yondu asks.

“Sure, what can I do for you, Captain Udonta?” Ego asks.

“A few things really, are you aware that Petra and Peter have been adopted by Nova Prime, a member of own people by the name of Ha’vana and the Ravagers themselves?” Yondu asks.

“No, I was not aware of that. It seems that my contact forgot a few things in their report.” Ego says.

“In that case you may not be aware that Peter is an Alpha while Petra is an Omega, either?” Yondu says.

“Once again my contact forgot that.” Ego says,

“That is what I figured. In that case you might also like to know that I have asked Nova Prime, Ha’vana, the head of the Ravagers Captain Ogord and Peter if it was alright with them if I made her my Omega when they turn 21 in six months’ time and they have all given me, their ok. So, now I ask you as their father if I have, you’re ok to do so?” Yondu asks.

“In that case I give you mine, as well I don’t want to go against the others. Plus, you seem to have their welfare in hand.” Ego says. “I would like you to continue to watch over them. I have the feeling that they are not going to want to stay here all the time.”

“They are pretty good at taking care of themselves, I have seen that up close. Petra took on a guy that was blocking her way back to us in a bar on Xandar not soon after we took care of Taserface the guy that killed their mom.” Yondu says.

“Yes, I was told about that. I was also told that they are a big help to you and the Ravagers.” Ego says.

“That they are.” Yondu says. “I have the feeling that they have just begun to help.”

“I was going to wait until they had reached the age of 21 then go and get them from Meredith. We had agreed on that when they were still to be born, but with this Taserface guy killing her like he did she had to send them into space.” Ego says.

“Yes, it was just after they landed on Xandar that Nova Prime adopted them and got a hold of me to help them find Taserface. Taserface was once a Ravager but when we started helping the Nova Corps, he didn’t want to change so he was exiled.” Yondu says. “It was after learning that he had taken the life of the only parent that they know that Captain Ogord gave the kill order.”

“I see now. So, he was killed because he had killed Meredith. You have done a great job helping them and I’m proud to say welcome to the family.” Ego says.

“Thank you, the bond won’t happen for another six months when she reaches the age of 21, for the Ravagers don’t count anyone under that as an adult.” Yondu says. “Not only that but she has to be in her heat for it to take.”

“Okay, here is my comm number let me know if there is anything I can help with.” Ego says.

“Thank you.” Yondu says.

It is currently that Mantis comes over to Ego.

“Lord Ego, is there anything I can do?” Mantis asks.

“Oh, Mantis, I would like you to meet Captain Udonta, Petra and Peter. This is Mantis she is one of my helpers.” Ego says.

This reminds Petra of what the Collector said back on Nowhere.

“We meet someone who holds a grudge against you, his name is Taneleer Tivan or better known as the Collector he lives on Nowhere. It was Tivan that sent Taserface to Earth although he never gave him the ok to kill mom. It seems that Tivan holds it against you for taking Mantis away from him.” Petra says.

“I am sorry about that I never thought he would go after the two of you to get back at me for that. He was keeping Mantis in a glass cage and I could not take to seeing her there.” Ego says.

“Yeah, when we saw him, Peter, put him in one of his own glass cages and we left his fate up to those he had in them.” Petra says.

“That was good thinking on your part. Now it is getting late and there is a celebration to get ready for. Please follow me and Mantis we’ll show all of you where you can change for that. Also, Mantis if you would show them where they can sleep tonight.” Ego says.

“Yes, Lord Ego.” Mantis says.

It is during the celebration that Petra and Peter learn that they can control great power.

The next day sees them leaving Planet Ego and heading out to find their way in life.


End file.
